


Distraction

by gillyandersons



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medical School AU. Bernie tries to get Serena go take a well deserved break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

If somebody had told you a year ago that you would be staying in on a Friday night with a glass of Shiraz and a movie, you would have laughed them all the way to the mental hospital.

But now, now you can't think of anywhere else you'd rather be. You're, for lack of a better word, whipped.

Serena Campbell achieved the impossible, she managed to tie you down and turn you into an old married couple at the ripe old age of 20.

The thought of your girlfriend brings a smile to your face and you look over at her. She's sat at the opposite end of her bed, surrounded by paper as she types up an essay on her computer. An essay that you don't intend to start until Sunday. It's due Monday. She promised you she'd turn her laptop off after she'd finished her paragraph and come cuddle you, but that was 40 minutes ago.

Normally, you'd pout and annoy her till she gives you what you want, but she's been stressing out a lot lately about her coursework so you leave her. If she finishes tonight she has the whole weekend to chill but you know if you disturb her, she'll stress out more.

She chews the lid of her pen, a sign you know she's stressed. Okay so maybe a five minute break will do her the world of good.

"Babe, take a break" you sigh, but it falls on deaf ears. If Serena heard you then she makes no move to acknowledge you, or your request. "You know what happens when you ignore me" you quirk your brow as Serena finally looks up.

She looks exhausted and it breaks your heart.

"I can't, Bernie. We're not all able to knock out essays within two hours and still get first in the class!".

"Five minutes is all I'm asking. Well, I'm not asking, I'm _telling_ you to take a five minute break".

Serena opens her mouth to protest but you just stare her down. You're not backing down on this, you're both stubborn, but you're worse than her.

"I need a smoke," you say, jumping off Serena's bed and holding out your hand for her to take. You _hate_ smoking in front of Serena, she's so anti-smoking that it gives you brain ache. _Bernie, you're studying to be a doctor for Christs sake! You should know how bad for your health they are!_ but needs must.

Serena has begrudgingly accepted the fact that, no matter how many times she protests, you're not going to give up your precious cigarettes. But, you're not allowed to smoke in her dorm at all. She makes you go outside, and right now you're thankful for that.

It's a lovely night and taking a little walk in the fresh air will do Serena the world of good.

Serena looks at your outstretched hand, then at the stern look on your face.

"Fine" she huffs, rolling her eyes as though it's the biggest inconvenience for her.

You just chuckle as you slide your feet into your boots.

She links her arm through yours as you walk through the quiet dorm halls - it's Friday night which means most people are out clubbing. She leans her head on your shoulder as you round the corner, her hair tickling your nose and filling your senses with the sweet smell of her coconut shampoo.

You round the corner again and are met with the all too familiar sound of muffled banging and loud moaning.

"Zosia must be round then" You remark as you walk past Jac's dorm. You're tempted to stick your head in and embarrass your best friend, you know she always leaves the door unlocked. But you're not prepared for Jac's revenge so instead you let her bang Zosia in peace.

It's weird to think how much has changed in the last year, both you and Jac had become friends instantly. You both liked drinking and parties and had got names for yourselves within weeks, between the pair of you you'd slept with half the people in your year. And each other, several times. But then you started to like Serena, the annoying girl from next door. And then this year Jac met Zosia, who was a first year ned student, and now you're both like old married couples.

Old married couples that still have a lot of really loud sex.

It's nice to see Jac as happy with Zosia as you are with Serena. That thought alone warms your chest and you squeeze your girlfriend tighter.

The air is warm and fresh tonight as you sit on the wall and smoke. Serena potters about idly, coughing and spluttering and lecturing you on how bad it is for your health.

You can't help but smile as you watch her pace the floor, her rants falling on deaf ears and becoming white noise. You still can't believe how you went from actively hating her to being head over heals in love with her. She still annoys you, but now you love all her annoying little traits.

It's just a regular, every day thing now that you're together. It's normal. People call you Berena because you're always together anyway. Practically joined at the hip. Or, as Jac once remarked _your lips are constantly joined with Serena's vagina._ But a year ago, you hated each other.

Serena had taken an instant disliking to you because you were loud and just didn't give a shit. You'd turn up to lectures late, hungover and still in your pyjamas and yet still manage to finish top of the class. You aced every test and every piece of coursework without even trying. You'd knocked Serena down to second, something she's still pissed off about to this very day. You were like the typical uni student, messy, loud and drunk and she hated it. In the end you would delibrtly make a lot of noise just to piss her off, that included loud sex with anyone and everyone you fancied. You remember the first time you felt things change between you, she'd make a snarky comment about you earlier that day so you'd enlisted Jac's help to piss her off. You'd both banged loudly on the wall and moaned so she thought you were having loud sex, and when she came round to yell at you, you'd answered the door in nothing but an open bathrobe. Your plan to piss Serena off, had both worked and failed.

Within two months after that, you and Serena were dating. Well, you say dating. Turns out all Serena needed to chill out and get the stick out of her arse was a good old fashioned orgasm. Or multiple.

She looks better and more relaxed with every passing second, but you're almost done with your cigarette and you know the instant you finish she'll be back inside. You hop off the wall and start to walk around too, wandering off a little towards the gardens so she'll follow you.

She does and you smile as she catches up to you.

"It's such a lovely night" you comment as she takes your free hand and slips her fingers between your own.

"Hmmm" she hums in agreement, her thumb ghosting gingerly over your knuckles.

You continue to walk in silence for a few minutes, you'd finished your smoke a while ago and are content to just walk around the gardens holding Serena's hand in a comfortable silence.

It's nice and holding Serena's hand is nice and you honestly just love her so much sometimes you feel you're going to explode.

She stops abruptly as you pass a rose bush, tugging on your hand slightly as you continue to walk.

You turn back to ask her if she's okay, but she beats you too it.

"I really do love you, Bern" she says seriously, looking up at you with such live and devotion in her eyes it makes your heart soar. You chuckle slightly, feeling rather silly but she just squeezes your hand. "Bernie, I mean it. I've been stressing over exams so much and you're always the thing that keeps me sane. You love me so much and you care about me and it just... it astounds me. Nobody's ever looked after me like you do. I just, I _really_ love you, Bernie".

She looks slightly embarrassed to have just declared her undying love for you, but honestly you're on the verge of tears. You love that woman so goddamn much and you don't know how you got so lucky. But you thank your lucky stars every single day you did.

"Good" you smile, bringing a hand up and brushing a stray hair out of Serena's face. "Because I _really_ love you too".

Serena's face splits into a massive smile and you can't help but take her face in your hands and kiss her. She doesn't even protest that you taste like smoke, she just wraps her hands around your neck and pulls you closer, kissing you deeply. Your hands snake around her waist, pulling her flush against you as you grab her arse. You bloody love Serena's arse, it drives you crazy half the time. She squeaks in delight and continues to kiss you.

"Oh get a room you two!" you hear the familiar voice call. "It's disgusting, you look like two seals fighting over a grape!".

You reluctantly pull away from Serena, placing one last quick kiss on her lips before you turn to your best friend, narrowing your eyes as she chuckles.

"You're hardly one to talk" you quirk your brow as she gets closer, Zosia nowhere to be seen. "I thought the circus was in town with the noises coming from your bedroom but it was just you and Zos".

Jac grins proudly at that last comment and you can't help but roll your eyes.

"Where is she anyway?" Serena asks, noticing Zosia isn't with Jac.

"She's in the shower, she wants to know if you two are hungry. We're ordering pizza" Jac answers.

You know Serena wants to go back and finish her paper, you've kept her away long enough and are about to decline when Serena speaks up.

"Pizza would be lovely, we'll be there in 10".

"Great" Jac smiles before she turns on her heals and heads back to her dorm.

"Wow" you say in an overly dramatic tone.

"What?"

"A walk in the gardens _AND_ pizza and movies at Jac's instead of doing your homework! Are you feeling okay?".

Serena shoves you and you burst out laughing.

"Don't make me change my mind, _Griselda_ " Serena quirks her brow in a mock scalding tone, emphasising your middle name because she knows how much you hate it.

You pout at the use of the nickname and feign hurt but she just laughs and starts to walk back towards the dorms, dragging you along with her. You're glad she's chose to have a bit of fun and a break tonight, even if you know it means she'll be up at 6am sharp tomorrow to finish her paper.


End file.
